villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacob Hendricks
Commander Jacob Hendricks is the deuteragonist and later a major antagonist in the 2015 sci-fi epic first person shooter, Call of Duty: Black Ops III as well as a major character in the prequel comic of the same name. He was originally a cybernetic soldier and commander for the Black Ops Division of the Winslow Accord and lead the Black Ops team Phi, until Dylan Stone and three other associates of his defected to the Common Defense Pact and leaked information to the CDP and its allies, compromising WA operations worldwide making Stone and his allies wanted worldwide. He would later be transferred over to a hostage rescue unit where he met the Player, the unnamed protagonist of the game. He was friends with John Taylor, another WA Operative as well, but he was later infected by Corvus, a rogue sentient AI program, and turned into the climactic and final antagonist of the game where he wrecked havoc upon the world as a means of locating the Frozen Forest. He was portrayed by Sean Douglas. History Background Jacob Hendricks was born on April 14, 2027 in Clarksburg, West Virginia. He went and graduated high school valedictorian in 2045 and later attended and graduated from West Point Military Academy LT2 in 2049. He was later recruited into the United States Army 1st Special Forces Group which was headquartered in Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington state. In 2056, Hendricks was promoted to Major and was assigned as Company Commander of his Special Forces Detachment -B. He was later promoted again and transferred over to the Winslow Accord Special Forces and was assigned to Team Phi and acted as the commander of the unit. There, he met John Taylor, Dylan Stone, Alice Conrad, Joseph Fierro, Hussein Patel, and Eamon Xu who were all placed under his direct command. Leader of Team Phi From 2056 to 2064, Hendricks had led numerous successful wetworks operations around the world such as the assassinations of Timur Abulayev in Tashkent, Uzbekistan and Maxim Chernakov in Helsinki, Finland. During that time, Hendricks had gained a reputation for being very ill-tempered and strict among his teammates, but was an effective leader regardless and was even protective of the soldiers under his command despite his short fuse. Gallery Hendricks BO3.jpg Jacob-Hendricks.jpg Hendricks-Character-Profile.jpg|Character profile. Hendricks_BOIIIC.png|Hendricks in the comics. Hendricks-Procedure.jpg|Hendricks on the table, before going through procedures to get augmentations with the Player. Hendricks-Diaz.jpg|Hendricks unwillingly interfaces with Sebastian Diaz. Salim-interrogatedby-Hendricks.jpg|Hendricks interrogating Dr. Yousef Salim. Hendricks-attacks-Salim.jpg|Hendricks assaulting Salim. Hendricks-the-Player.jpg|Hendricks and the Player in Egypt. Hendricks-Corrupted.jpg|Hendricks slowly becoming corrupted by Corvus. Hendricks-Life.jpg|Hendricks in the opening cinematic of "Life" after his betrayal. Hendricks-Krueger-Corpse.jpg|Hendricks' corpse after his death. Hendricks-Frozen-Forest.jpg|Hendricks in the frozen forest. Hendricks-Corvus.jpg|Hendricks with Corvus. Trivia *His signature weapon is the KN44 assault rifle. *Hendricks is the second villain in the Call of Duty series to be brainwashed, following Gabriel T. Rorke. **Unlike Rorke (who survived at the very end of Call of Duty: Ghosts), Hendricks is killed. External links *Jacob Hendricks - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Successful Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal